


Treasures for a Big Brother

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Route 666 6 (Ashton Press, 2013)</p>
<p>A childhood moment between Dean and Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures for a Big Brother

“Sammy?” 

Dean was pretty sure Sammy hadn’t gone far. Never wander off by yourself had been drilled into his head, starting back on the day that he’d taken his first tottering steps under his brother’s watchful eye. 

Sure enough, just seconds after his call, the four year old came tearing around the corner of the house, an eager smile on his face. 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as the young boy raced across the yard, one hand hidden behind his back. 

“Look what I got, Dean!”

Dean knew what was coming next. Sammy was forever coming back with a “treasure,” or at least a treasure in his own eyes. It could have been an acorn, a feather, a rock, a stick, a frog, or any number of things.

But one thing was for certain: whatever it was, it would be for his big brother.

Sammy bounced on his toes in excitement, then, unable to wait another second, he proudly revealed his find. 

“They’re for you!”

Dean blinked. Sammy had returned with a handful of flowers. Wilted flowers. A veritable rainbow of wilted flowers, for that matter. Where he’d found them, he had no clue.

“Look, there’s blue,” Sammy began, pointing at each color with a grubby finger in turn, “and red, and yellow, and purple, and green, and, uh, orange.”

Boys didn’t give flowers to other boys. They just didn’t. They were supposed to give them to girls.

Of course, Sammy was only four years old, and four year olds didn’t know stuff like that yet.

Sammy looked up at Dean, his eyes shining. “Do you like them, Dean?”

Dean smiled. Sammy would have time to learn that lesson, and plenty of others. But for now, giving flowers to your big brother was just fine.

“I love ‘em, Sammy.”

 

~end~


End file.
